The Weakness In Me
by AngelTalion
Summary: I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love, but to you I gave my affection right from the start. I have a lover who loves me, how could I break such a heart… its you, you get my attention.  NARU/SASU


Title: The Weakness In Me  
Author: Tali  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the fandom in any way. I mean no copywriter infringement on Naruto or the song "Weakness in Me" which belongs to Joan Armstrong and her production company. I am not making any money from this story.  
Rating:  
Summery: I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love, but to you I gave my affection right from the start. I have a lover who loves me, how could I break such a heart… its you, you get my attention.

AN: Heard this song and it just unfolded in my head… I was going to use it in Babylon but I'm not sure I want it there. So I sat down and got this out. Its probably best read while you play the song in the background I know if can be found on youtube & . Hope you like it. Either way I hope you leave me some feedback!

****

"Teme?" Standing the Hokage looked wide eyed at the dark haired man before him. Sasuke stood tall and proud, ready for any punishment Naruto would dole out. He relaxed when the wind whooshed and he was encompassed in strong reassuring arms. "Fucking Teme…" The blond whispered forehead pressed to Sasuke's. Both men had tears trickling down their cheeks. They were lost in each other's eyes, having a conversation no one else could understand or hear. Shikamaru shifted on his feet, glancing at the rest of his ANBU team he caught the narrowed gaze of Neji and felt his gut twist.

It had been a battle Naruto wasn't sure he was going to win, but he was damned if he would go down without a fight. They'd been going back and forth for five days. Standing in fury his tanned fist slammed into the wood of his desk. "Damn it! That's enough. You've got your own skins to think about, I will make it public exactly what Itachi was ordered to do and that he was thrown aside like garbage after following orders. I will then resign as Hokage and leave." It was no idle threat, Naruto didn't make those. This was a promise and that was something he always kept, even his promise to Sakura had been kept, it had taken years but he became Hokage and knowing his best friend would listen to him had been enough to bring the last Uchiha home where he belonged. When the door flew opened and the tall lean frame of the black clad Kazekage entered allowing his sand to carry him across the floor and around Naruto's desk. "He's back?" When Naruto nodded, Gaara just snorted. "You pardoning him?" When Naruto nodded again. Gaara sighed, "Are you going to have to retire to get it?" Glancing at the two council members who were staring at the two jinjuriki with trepidation in their eyes Naruto nodded again. Sneering Gaara looked at the two elders. "Remove Naruto as Hokage and I will sever all ties and treaties between the Sand and the Leaf… and when I leave I'm taking Naruto and his partner with me." The gasp and quick words of assurance from the elders had quickly brought the matter to a close. Sasuke was staying, being reinstated and his lands returned to him. Naruto would be their Hokage until he willingly stepped down, losing him as Hokage would have turned the village against them completely any way but causing hard feelings with the Village Hidden in the Sand was not going to sit well either. "Drama Queen." Naruto had muttered when he slumped into his chair after the elders had gone. Gaara smirked, "It had the desired effect and it's a pretty cool trick." The laughter that flowed over the Village settled so many shinobi the entire village seemed to relax.

"Hinata?" Naruto entered the house with a grin, looking at his beautiful girlfriend. He picked her up swinging her around. "I get to stay Hokage and Sasuke gets to come home forever." He was beaming pride and happiness rolling off him. Giggling Hinata hugged back. "That's wonderful Naruto! Now maybe he can settled down and do what's truly right for his clan. Marry a good girl and have children." She nodded firmly chancing a glance at Naruto. She'd been hinting for months now about marriage. Naruto felt his stomach drop as her words hit him, "Yeah, well it IS his duty to his clan… probably the least he can do." He asked about dinner then went to clean up and change.

He'd flown through the Chunin exams with the sort of ease that had annoyed the proctors. Most had argued that defeating a Sanin, Akastki & former ANBU was more than enough to bump him to Jonin rank, but Sasuke had refused to wear a shinobi headband until he'd passed the exam that had sent his entire life off the tracks. Once complete he entered the office through the window and leaned against it. "Does anyone use your door?" Naruto shrugged finished stamping a scroll and rolled it up turning to look at Sasuke. "Not really… just people I don't usually want to see." He grinned looking at Sasuke. He'd changed into black pants and a short sleeved blue shirt that had the Uchiha emblem on the shoulder. "What do you want Teme?" When the headband clattered to his desk Naruto scowled. "Oh don't tell me you're still refusing to wear your damned headgear! Tie it around your arm like Shikamaru but you're one of MY shinobi and you're gonna wear the damned thing. Got it?" Naruto was quickly working himself into a state. "En." Sasuke's eyes lit up as Naruto claimed him as his own, even if it was as a part of the Hokage's ninja corps. "Calm down, Dobe. I'll wear the damned thing, but I want mine." He swallowed, it was possible his headband had been destroyed or left behind, but something in him had told him to come to Naruto when he couldn't find it amongst his other belongings when they had been returned to him. Looking down Naruto nodded a twisted smile curving his face. He tugged a drawer open and right on top sat the blue and silver headband a thin scratch through the leaf symbol. Sasuke's breath hitched when Naruto's fingers ran over it almost lovingly. "It's a little worse for the wear then you left it." After years in Naruto's pockets, ninja pack, and even tied to his own bicep at one point the battered headband looked as if Sasuke had taken it with him rather than leaving it behind. He held it out to Sasuke and swallowed when their fingers touched sending sparks down their arms. "Thank you, for keeping it." Sasuke stepped back and tied it around his head, smirking as his bangs fell over it naturally. "Yeah. Hey Sasuke-teme… enough of this bullshit. You're a Jonin start acting like it." A simple smirk and nod later Sasuke's scent slid across the room on the breeze as he jumped from the window.

They'd been sparring, violently decimating the trees and earth surrounding them. He was Hokage he'd climbed the ranks like few before him and still he was fighting to kick his own ANBU captains ass. One short year later and Naruto and Sasuke were like they'd ever been; snarky, argumentative, competitive and best friends. People had stopped showing up for the matches or perhaps they just went so far out now that no one bothered to follow. The rest of his ninja trusted the ANBU leader to protect his Hokage and no one would dare insinuate to Naruto that he needed protection. The ground exploded from Naruto's rasengon and Sasuke flew backwards skidding eyes shining face split into a grin. He raced at Naruto with inhuman speed; he'd taken the blond by surprise and barreled them over both tumbling to the ground and rolling for a moment until they stopped. Naruto was on top staring down into the black eyes of the man who'd been a part of him longer then he could remember. Leaning in he was met half way with Sasuke's mouth. The taste was alien to him, Hinata was sweet and soft she surrendered to him in every way. Sasuke battled for dominance, he was hot and tasted bitter sweet like creamed coffee and he was hard in a way that felt right. Sitting up Naruto shook his head. "Fuck." It was all he got out before Sasuke's mouth was on his again.

Hot, he was shirtless stretched out under a tree and her mouth worked over his chest, pressing soft kisses down to the seal tattoo, he knew she'd avoid it she always did but he gasped when the tongue followed its pattern toward his navel. "Ahh…" The lips and tongue worked their way back up and stopped to torture each of Naruto's pink nipples long black hair teasing his skin until he was squirming. Leaning up on his elbows he was about to growl at Hinata for teasing him when the head raised and piercing black eyes met blue. Gasping he came awake eyes wide and shocked, he was breathing hard and about to get out of bed for a glass of cold water when his girlfriend rolled over and lay her head on his shoulder. "Naruto? Are you ok?" She yawned and laid a tiny hand lay over his chest. "Yeah, yeah Hinata I'm fine."

Sighing Naruto tried to bury himself in his work. From sun up until sun down and when he'd caught up before he did what he hated to do, he sent Sasuke's team out on a dangerous mission. Weeks of sparing turning into deep kisses that held so much promise or hours at the Vally of the End where they could sit alone hold each other while they talked had made Naruto feel like the worst sort of person. He loved Hinata and they'd been together years now it was time to settled down and have a family, do the right thing and marry her but he couldn't. Not with Sasuke there even if he was faithful to her in body he could never be in his mind or his heart. He wasn't sure when he'd fallen in love with his best friend but he was sure that he was in love with the Bastard and if Sasuke could be believed he loved Naruto too.

Three weeks. Sasuke's team was three weeks over due. Ino, Kiba, and Lee were missing in action along with their leader, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto was falling apart at the seems. Piece by piece his world was crumbling. At first Naruto had shrugged it off, Sasuke had a way of finding trouble but he'd clean up the issue and be back with some hero's story. As the first week drew to a close the blond sent a retrieval team out, they had returned going from Konoha to the mission site and back by the middle of week two and found nothing. Reasonably Naruto had sighed and decided if there were no blood, no bodies, and no sign of battle the ANBU were alive and due for an ass kicking. Week two drew to a close and the Hokage's work began piling up, he didn't even look at reports or assign new missions, he just paced his office staring out his window. As the sun opened on week three Naruto's mood had blackened, he snapped at people, fired, growled and practically attacked every one he came across. He'd finally had to take to sleeping in his office at the mansion instead of his homey apartment with Hinata because she was smothering him with her well meaning worry. Kakashi and Shikamaru were taking turns keeping an eye on him, trying to get him to eat and take care of himself. Naruto never took the loss of any comrade well but he'd never fallen apart like this before. Many of their friends had begun to look at Hinata with sympathy. She'd finally come to get her boyfriend and bring him home. "Naruto this isn't helping. I know you're sad. I know you hate losing people… friends but you can't go on like this. Our village needs its Hokage back and I need my boyfriend back." Naruto looked out over the darkening village with lifeless eyes. Her hand tentatively touched the broad shoulder of her lover. "Kiba is missing too, I know how you feel…" She jumped back when he rounded on her. "You have NO idea how I feel. No one does… Kiba? I feel bad about Kiba too… but I sent Sasuke out there for my own selfish reasons. He's missing AGAIN, gone when he just found a home. Kiba is your friend but Sasuke is…" He swallowed shaking his head closing his eyes turning back to the window as the sky opened up. Week three had ended with Neji helping Hinata move out of Naruto's apartment and back home where both he and her father we happy to have her safely at, neither had ever really trusted Naruto with her. The truth was Hizashi didn't care who his father had been Naruto was a cell for the greatest threat the village had ever faced but for Neji it had more to do with Naruto. With him being so rough and tumble and single minded, with him being Naruto and Hinata being Hinata. Even if she'd out grown stuttering and passing out she was still gentle and soft hearted he was sure Naruto would eventually break her tender heart, and he had.

Week four dawned and despite the arguing and fighting the Hokage had his way. "Ero-sennin you're it. No more shirking responsibility. If I don't come back, you're stuck with the desk." Grabbing his scroll Naruto met the team he'd assembled at the gates and nodded leading them into the trees. Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sakura hadn't fought him, they hadn't argued and they had all volunteered to join him when he'd decided to go rescue their comrades. Eight days of questions, fights, and recon found them face to face with Kabuto of all the stupid people and Naruto would waste more time cleaning the blood out of his cloths then he had splattering it across himself and the walls of the hide out. The walls burst open with the force of the blue light and inside the concealed room were five cages one for each shinobi and Akamaru. "Took you long enough, Dobe. I was starting to think you weren't going to find me and drag me back." Using the key he'd yanked from off Kabuto's corpse's neck the Hokage unlocked the door of the cage and hauled Sasuke out, throwing it at Kakashi to release the others as his mouth met Sasuke's. The ocean rushed in their ears and the kiss didn't break until they needed air. Panting their foreheads met the clank of metal making both men smile.


End file.
